


Boy, you are definitely, absolutely, without-a-doubt, fucking jealous

by someonesendhelp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hahaha, i am thirsty for jealousy, jealous!Will, please go easy on me this is my first fic.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesendhelp/pseuds/someonesendhelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Will Solace is unaware he is jealous and Percy wasn't cheating on Annabeth with Nico.<br/>I am bad at summaries, I am so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disruption of Serene Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this is like my first fic and I have no idea what I actually wrote. haha *sweats* No beta so please inform me if there are grammatical errors and the like. Dankeschon!

Summer break is almost over. Again.

 2 years after the war with Gaea, Camp Half-Blood had been somewhat peaceful. No prophecies, no major quests and no monster attacks. The campers are quite enjoying the harmony that surrounded the camp for the whole summer break. Except for the Hermes kids. Those little fiends got bored halfway through summer and decided to prank, with the Stolls as masterminds, the children of Hecate. Unfortunately, not all of them were able to escape without turning into pink, squealing piglets.

 But now that summer is almost over, the camp had been in complete chaos. Everyone started “treasuring” every moment they are together. And by treasuring, meaning they started to get more and more rowdy and reckless. Each one wanting to create more memories.

 Which also meant more work for Will Solace.  Every day, loads of campers are rushed to the infirmary to get treated from the injury they, in one way or another, acquire. Will was thankful the injuries were nothing major. Dislocated joints, broken legs, a few scratches here and there, and of course, gashes.

 It pretty much sucked though. Since the infirmary was in a buzz lately, he wasn’t able to hang out with Nico di Angelo (a lot) these past few days. Just as he was finally able to get the kid to warm up around him did he start getting busy. Boy, what luck he has! Sure, Nico comes to stop by from time to time but it only ends up with Nico leaving immediately to “not get in the way of you Apollo kids doing your thing”. Will tried to say that he wasn’t getting in anyone’s way but Nico just shook his head, says goodbye then leaves. It disheartened Will a little as he watched the son of Hades march away.

 Will tried to focus on his task at hand. An Ares kid got into a nasty fight with one of his siblings, Austin probably, that resulted to him having an arrow jutting out of his arm. He was currently wrapping the bandages, reprimanding the Ares kid about teasing one of his brothers, when he heard Kayla gossiping, which was totally out of character, with Lacey from the Aphrodite cabin. About who, he doesn’t know.

 “Really? No-fucking-way!” Kayla muttered in disbelief. Will cringed at her use of words and mentally noted himself to give her an earful about swearing later.

 “I know, right?!  I mean who would have guessed! With the way he brings himself, no one would have thought about that!” Lacey said while giggling.

  _He? Who he? Who are they talking about?_ Now Will is definitely curious. It’s not like him to eavesdrop but with all these work going around the infirmary, a little gossip or two won’t hurt.

 “But what was Percy’s reaction? He confessed to Percy Jackson, right?” Kayla asked again.

 “Yeah, he did. They said Percy totally looked like a goldfish. I mean who wouldn’t be surprised by that?” Lacey replied.

  _Now what does Percy Jackson have to do with this? And HE confessed to Percy? Who is HE?_

 “Wow.  I still can’t believe it.”

 “Me either. I mean it’s quite weird to think Nico would have a crush on that Perseus Jackson. What do they see in him anyway?”

Will’s world instantly froze with what he heard. _Woah. Hold on, hold on. Who had a crush on Jackson? Who again? Pardon? What are you saying? Can you repeat that please?_ Will wasn’t sure if he heard it right. Nico di Angelo AND Percy Jackson?

 As if Lacey had heard his incredulity, she started to speak again. “Di Angelo having a crush on that Seaweed Brain? Yuck! What nasty taste!” she muttered, disgust clear on her face.

 Kayla was about to give a snarky comment when the Ares kid Will was patching up started to hiss and complain in pain, muttering along colorful words in Ancient Greek. The two girls turned to look at him and did not expect what they just saw.

 Will himself did not even expect he reacted such way. He was holding a death grip on the camper’s wounded arm which resulted to it bleeding again. The Ares kid wasn't too happy about it either.

 “DUDE-OW-! What the-OW- fuck do you think you are doing?!” he snapped angrily at Will who seemed to just come out from a trance.

 Will let go of the camper’s hand and started to unwrap the bandages. “Sorry! I’m really, really sorry! I did not notice” he said while running a hand on is hair just as he finished unwrapping. He looked at the damage he had caused. “Gods, I’m really sorry again. If it’s okay I can patch you up aga-“His words were cut when the Ares kid raised a hand to his face.

 “No dude, NO. Just let your other siblings handle this. I don’t want to have my wound treated like that again. You- you should just take a break. You look like you’re about to fall.” he said slowly, obviously trying to calm himself down.

 Will sighed in exasperation. He ran a hand through his golden locks again and motioned for Kayla. The brunette glanced questioningly at Lacey, who just shrugged, before trotting towards Will and retrieved the gauze from his hand.

 Kayla gave will a worried look. “Uh, Will? Are you okay?” she asked as she sat herself down the stool Will was occupying earlier and started to work. “You suddenly seem so… unfocused.” she added.

 The blond closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't have been so careless. “Ah- yeah. I’m okay. I just gotta –uhm, take a rest, I guess.” he said.

 The Ares kid, still obviously not happy about what happened to his wound, mumbled to himself “Obviously you’re not okay. Shouldn’t be treating people when not feeling alright.”

 Much to his dismay, Will had heard him quite well. “Hey, you won’t be here in the first place if you haven’t pissed Austin off.” he said not accusingly, but more in a pointing-it-out tone.

 Kayla, baffled at hearing someone pissing his sibling off, was not too happy about it. “You did what to Austin?” her eyes narrowing dangerously at the poor Ares kid. The camper on the other hand, squeaked at the look Kayla was giving him. If looks could kill, he would already be judged in Hades’ court by now. “Will. Go get some rest. I’ll handle this ‘patient’ myself.” she said through gritted teeth resulting to the Ares kid casting Will a pleading look that said, _Okay I don’t mind if you fucking grip my wound again, just don’t leave me alone with this crazy woman!_

 “Okay then. Take good care of the Infirmary while I’m out.” Will said, deciding it’s best to take a break. He turned to his feet then slowly made his way towards the infirmary’s doors. The last thing he heard before he closed the door was an Ares kid yelping every time Kayla secures the gauze to his arm.

  Maybe asking Nico about it wasn't such a bad idea.                                        


	2. Solving a Complex Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will decides to tell Annabeth about what he assumes is going on.  
> Annabeth just laughs at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I wrote Will in this chapter, like "was it right I wrote him that way?"  
> Still no beta! Please inform me for grammatical errors or misspellings.  
> I also suck at titles

Will plopped to his bed the moment his knees came contact with its edge. He wanted to ask Nico about it, he really does. The problem is he doesn’t know how to. Sure, he and Nico have been good friends for quite a time now, but that did not mean he could just waltz up to Nico and say _Hey Death Boy! I heard you have a crush on Percy Jackson! Wanna talk about it?_ Will groaned at the thought. That would be stupid. Besides Nico would just flip him off if he actually does something like that.

Now that he knows Nico’s affiliations with Percy, everything made sense to Will. The way Nico acts around Percy, the way the atmosphere suddenly turns awkward, the way he wouldn't meet Percy’s eyes, the way he fidgets around Percy, the way everything he is around Percy! Will recalled to Kayla and Lacey’s conversation just a while ago. Didn’t they mention something about a confession? Will suddenly jerked himself up to a sitting position, his face showing a sign of disbelief “Oh my fucking gods! He-he d-didn’t! No way! NO WAY! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!” No wonder everything was awkward between them! Percy rejected Nico’s feelings for him! And now the whole camp knows!

 Will let himself fall to the bed. His thoughts wandering around again _. Wait. If Percy really did reject him, then why does Nico act like he wasn’t dumped?_ Will mused harder. _Unless they have…_

Will rolled himself out of his bed, falling on the floor with a loud _thud_. It can’t be. No way! He hastily stood up and ran towards his door. He needs to find Annabeth. His rational being kept on telling him that he should confront and ask Nico first and that he shouldn’t stick his nose in this, but Will decided to ignore that part of him. Annabeth must know this.

“Hey Will, what happened t-“Austin greeted his half- brother but Will just shoved past him. He watched Will dash off towards the Athena cabin, panic etched on his face. Austin raised an eyebrow at his brother’s behavior. “Weird” he muttered. He stopped and pondered what got his brother like that and realized that there’s only person who could get Will so worked up.

                                                                                                +++

“ANNABETH! ANNABETH!” Will rapped at the door of the Athena cabin, hoping that their head counselor was in there. That week, Percy and Annabeth decided to visit camp and decided to wind off. Perfect timing. He knows that it’s not his right and business to tell this to the daughter of Athena. Yet, he just can’t let Nico get hurt again. He must stop it before it gets worse.

Lucky for him, Annabeth was indeed inside the cabin. She gave Will a questioning look as she stepped outside to deal with the aggravated son of Apollo. “Uh, could you not violently harass our door?” she said while crossing her arms.

“Can we talk? Like right now. It’s important” Will replied at Annabeth’s snarky remark.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow “Yeah sure, seems like it’s very important. What’s it about?”

Will scanned the area for possible eavesdroppers. There are a few campers idling around but it seems they are all out of earshot. “Are you alone in your cabin right now?” he asked.

“My siblings are in the Big House. They’re pestering Chiron about something I don’t know” she replied.

“And Percy? Where is he?”

“In the training grounds, teaching new campers about sword fighting” she said. Annabeth noticed the way Will’s shoulder’s visibly relaxed. She wondered why. “And Nico’s with him” she added. Again, Annabeth noticed Will’s shoulder tensing. Interesting, she thought.

Will grabbed Annabeth’s wrist and dragged her inside the cabin, making the blonde girl widen her eyes in surprise. Will locked the door and turned to look at her. She was wearing a scary expression, but Will decided to ignore it.

“William Solace, how important is this that you needed to lock the door you so severely assaulted just a while ago?” she demanded.

Will fidgeted around before opening his mouth. “Just a while ago I was in the infirmary, you know, taking care of injured campers and all” he started.

“Uh huh?”

“Then while I was patching up this Ares kid, I heard Lacey and Kayla gossiping”

“You eavesdropped?”

“Yes! I mean, no. Well, sort of. But that’s not the reason why I’m here. I heard them gossiping about Nico”

Annabeth motioned for him to continue. “And?”

“I heard... I heard that he had a crush on Percy!” Will said, his voice rising higher. Annabeth looked at him accusingly but Will dismissed it and continued. “I know I’m not the right person who should say this to you, but did you notice the way he acts around Percy? He gets all awkward and fidgety and everything. And-and I also heard that Nico confessed to him!” Annabeth was about to say something yet Will still rambled, not giving Annabeth a chance to even talk “Percy is in a relationship with you. Considering that Nico didn’t act like he was rejected at all, there could be something… you know something going on with your boyfriend and-and……… Nico?” he finished, suddenly taking interest at the ebony flooring of the cabin.

The reaction Will received was nothing like what he expected. Annabeth was chuckling. She was chuckling! How could she just laugh at his boyfriend cheating on her?! Doesn’t she believe him?

Annabeth collected herself and tried her hardest to suppress the laugh that’s trying to come out again. She wiped tears from the corner of her eyes and looked at the ever-so confused son of Apollo. “Okay, first of all, you got information wrong” she started. “And second, there’s a loophole in your theory”

The son of Apollo looked at her incredulously. He knows that the children of Athena were wise but could she just look at his side of things? “I don’t understand… “

 “William Solace, if Percy and Nico really had ‘something’, I would have noticed it. I’m not stupid” she said, Will gulping at her remark. “And, let’s assume, that Percy really did reject Nico and Nico acting normal, then it could mean that Percy must have told him that they could just stay friends” Will looked away from her “Or he couldn’t have even rejected him.”

“That’s what I’m telling you! If he didn’t reject Nico, then ‘something’ is up!” Will said, exasperated at the daughter of Athena’s reaction.

“Are you selling Nico out?” Annabeth jokingly accused.

“What? No! I’m just doing this to protect him!” he defended.

“Uh huh…”

“Annabeth!” Will didn’t know talking to Annabeth was this draining. He pinched the bridge of his nose then ran a hand through his hair.

Annabeth looked at Will skeptically, as if analyzing a complex math equation. She pointed an accusing finger at Will. “Are you… Jealous?” she said. Will sputtered at her accusation, which made her laugh again. “You ARE jealous! Oh my gods! This is so amazing!” she giggled excitedly.

“N-no I’m n-not!” Will stammered. He was in no way, in any way, jealous of anything. He was not the type who gets jealous easily. Insecure, yes. Jealous? No. Not in a million years. Will Solace will never, ever be jealous with Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo’s relationship.

“Look Will, did the rumor say Percy looking like a goldfish?” she asked. Will’s head perked up. Annabeth took it as a yes. “So you see, my boyfriend is an idiot. He was not even able to give Nico a decent reply when Nico confessed” Annabeth confirmed.

Will looked at her, confused “You seemed to know a lot”

“Of course. I was there when that happened” Annabeth said. Will looked at her with disbelief on his face. Annabeth just gave him a sideways smile. “So… I guess that’s it? Off you go now. I’m currently making my plates and I have to finish them before nightfall” she said as she opened the door for Will. “Don’t worry Solace. Everything is okay between me and Percy. And there’s nothing going on between them” she assured him. ”I think it’s better if you ask Nico what really happened. He should be the one to explain all… this.”

Will let out a tired sigh. He muttered a silent ‘thanks’ to Annabeth before leaving the Athena cabin.

Annabeth watched him as he trotted away. “He might not notice it, but he’s got it pretty bad” she mumbled to no one but herself.

                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> Comments and Kudos will always be appreciated! It motivates me to write!  
> (Writing isn't in my blood though *sweats*)


End file.
